As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional practice golf club has a head H attached to an end of a shaft S having a grip, from which an impact sound is generated.
The head H includes a sliding space portion 10 formed inside bodies 1 and 2, a moving weight 20 mounted inside the sliding space portion 10, and a spring 30 disposed at the front portion of the moving weight 20, and thus, if the shaft S swings, the moving weight 20 compresses the spring 30 by means of the centrifugal force generated by the swing operation and moves to hit the inner front end of the sliding space portion 10, thereby generating the impact sound therefrom.
At the time of finishing operation after the hitting, the moving weight 20 is returned to its original position by means of the elastic force of the spring 30 and hits the rear end portion of the sliding space portion 10, thereby generating the impact sound indicating that the hitting is completely finished.
Further, the head H includes a ball stopper 40 mounted at an initial position section of the moving weight 20 and serving as a trigger elastically pressurizing the side portion of the moving weight 20 to prevent the impact sound from being generated from the moving weight 20 even by a slight swing operation, such that the movement of the moving weight 20 is suppressed. Thus, only when a given centrifugal force is over, the moving weight 20 is moved forwardly to generate the impact sound therefrom.
However, the conventional practice golf club is structured wherein the time point at which the impact sound is generated is not adjustable. Therefore, only if a swing operation is carried out over a predetermined speed, the impact sound is generated, such that a substantially strong force may be required in generating the impact sound in accordance with a trainee's physical conditions or his swing speed capability, and in some cases, the impact sound is already generated before the time point of the impact to fail to learn whether or not an accurate swing operation is carried out. This is because the swing speed of the golf club differs in accordance with the individual's physical conditions to cause the time points reaching set head speeds to be different from one another.
Hence, the conventional practice golf club does not provide high efficiencies in the swing practice, and the above-mentioned problems have been continuously proposed by a lot of trainees. However, no product solving the above-mentioned problems suffered in the conventional practice golf club has been introduced to the market.
The above-mentioned problems may be caused by the individual's physical conditions and also by the characteristics of the practice golf club itself. That is, the time points of the generation of the impact sound are varied by the elasticity difference of the spring 30 returning the moving weight 20 or by the elastic force of the ball stopper 40 suppressing the movement of the moving weight 20, thereby causing the reliability of the practice golf club to be deteriorated.
Technical Problem
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a practice golf club capable of adjusting a head speed that allows the head speed for generating an impact sound to be arbitrarily adjusted by a trainee, thereby enabling swing practice to be carried out in accordance with individual differences.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a practice golf club capable of adjusting a head speed that allows a degree of adjusting the head speed for generating an impact sound to be checked and adjusted by a trainee's eyes, such that the head speed required for the target flight distance of a golf ball is set to practice the swing operation in accordance with the set head speed, thereby learning an accurate degree of head speed in accordance with the flight distance of the golf ball.
Technical Solution
To accomplish the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a practice golf club capable of adjusting a head speed having a head attached to an end of a shaft having a grip, from which an impact sound is generated through a swing operation, wherein the head includes: a first body coupled to the end of the shaft; a second body having a tubular shape, both ends of which are open and adapted to be screw-coupled to the rear end of the first body; a moving weight movably disposed inside the second body; a magnet adapted to fix the moving weight to the front end portion of the second body by means of a magnetic force thereof; adjustment means adapted to adjust the gap between the magnet and the moving weight so as to control the strength of the magnetic force of the magnet pulling the moving weight; a cap screw-coupled to a rear end of the second body; and return means interposed between the cap and the moving weight to return the moving weight to the original position when the moving weight momentarily moves by centrifugal force and collides against the cap to generate an impact sound.
According to the present invention, preferably, the adjustment means adjusts the distance between the magnet and the moving weight by forming a stepped projection along the inner periphery of the second body contacted with the first body to restrict the movement of the moving weight toward the first body and by fixedly disposing the magnet inside the first body correspondingly to the stepped projection to move the second body screw-coupled to the first body forwardly and backwardly from the first body by forward and reverse rotation.
According to the present invention, preferably, the adjustment means adjusts the distance between the magnet and the moving weight by forming the stepped projection along the inner periphery of the second body contacted with the first body, by fixedly disposing the magnet having a shaft hole formed at the center thereof on the stepped projection, by forming a screw hole at the inside of the first body corresponding to the shaft hole, by screw-coupling a gap adjustment screw to the screw hole through the shaft hole, and by moving the second body screw-coupled to the first body forwardly and backwardly through the forward and reverse rotation, such that the gap adjustment screw is inserted into and drawn from the shaft hole to push the moving weight, thereby adjusting the distance between the moving weight and the magnet.
According to the present invention, preferably, so as to adjust the strength of the magnetic force applied to the moving weight by varying the distance between the magnet inside the first body and the moving weight inside the second body by means of the screw rotation of the second body screw-coupled to the first body and thus to allow the degree of adjustment to be checked by a trainee's eyes, the first body has a reference scale formed on one side of the outer periphery corresponding to the second body and the second body has a plurality of flight distance adjustment scales formed along the outer periphery thereof corresponding to the first body, the plurality of flight distance adjustment scales indicating head speeds proportional to the strength of the magnetic force and the distances (meters and yards) obtained in accordance with the head speeds.
Advantageous Effect
According to the present invention, as mentioned above, there is provided a practice golf club capable of adjusting a head speed that allows one of the flight distance adjustment scales formed on the second body to be positioned correspondingly to the reference scale formed on the first body to adjust the distance between the magnet and the moving weight, such that the impact sound is generated at the accurate position of impact only when the head speed required for the target flight distance of a golf ball is achieved during the swing operation, which enables the trainee to independently learn the degree of head speed required for the target flight distance of a golf ball.
In addition, even when a full swing operation is carried out, the head speed can be adjusted in accordance with the trainee's physical conditions or his swing speed capability, such that the swing operation can be accurately practiced.